


梦蝶

by mukuyou



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuyou/pseuds/mukuyou
Summary: 民国双天乾（alpha）设定 明星翟潇闻/少将刘也
Relationships: Zhai Xiaowen/Liu Ye
Kudos: 2





	梦蝶

“各位晚上好，晚上好。我妖娆有幸站到这台上，完全是承蒙今天婚宴的两位主角的厚爱。再次恭喜赵磊少爷和姚琛中士。  
“今天呢我不给大家说书，我给大家说段八卦往事。  
“这往事没名字，但是我想叫它《梦蝶》。”

翟潇闻是个小有名气的明星。  
他本来是见什么火就卖什么的商人，自诩赚快钱界的大上海第一。那天他到处找下一个投资机会时，看见路边一家舞厅在招歌女，抱着好玩的心态，换上了前两天练摊儿卖剩下的旗袍，喷了和路边小贩换来的地坤香水进去试唱，结果还真被选上了。  
“任老板，真是不好意思，”他看到老板把合同纸摊到桌子上，赶紧坦白，希望争取宽大处理，“其实我……是天乾。”  
老板把手豪气地一挥，“没事，有梦想谁都了不起，我这不搞性别歧视那一套。”  
翟潇闻还想推脱，但是看到合同上那数不清多少位的数字就闭上嘴安静地签了字，开开心心地把自己卖了，就这么开始了歌女生涯。  
歌女，顾名思义，唱歌的女性。这个职业里连女天乾都少见，翟潇闻一个得给话筒垫好几本厚话本才能正常收音的男天乾恐怕真是史上第一人。可老板不在乎。他认为，他觉得翟潇闻唱得好那就是唱得好，如果有人觉得他唱得不好那是这个人不懂得欣赏，霸道得让翟潇闻怀疑了一秒他是不是某支落魄贵族的后裔。  
然而男天乾归男天乾，歌女还是得有歌女的样子。老板亲自开车，载着他和小学徒去城外的油菜花田拍照片。太阳很好，虫子很多，翟潇闻很怕。好在小学徒手法专业动作干练，老板很快就喊了收工。  
“潇闻哥等一下动！”  
他还没站起来就被吓得僵在原地，“啊？什么？有虫子吗？让让你快点拍啊——”  
小学徒及时地按了快门。洗出来的照片上，穿着白色洋服的人蹲在黄色的花田里，手里的油纸伞倒下来遮了左半张脸，露出来的右半边脸惊讶地望着镜头，肩上落了一只妖艳的蓝色蝴蝶。  
于是老板顺势敲定了他的艺名：翟蝴蝶。

“任老板自己都没想到，从开业起就默默无闻的豪门舞厅，竟然在濒临倒闭的情况下，一夜之间被翟蝴蝶给唱火了。火到什么地步，就连嘴最刁的评论家，这边厢在专栏里口诛笔伐，那边厢托人连夜排队抢票。  
“翟蝴蝶本人更是没想到自己会这么值钱。他就是在台上学着以前见过的歌女随便唱唱随便扭扭，偶尔抛个媚眼做个飞吻，完全不知道是自己那副天生的好嗓子能在这闷热的桑拿天里让人暂时忘却战火逼近的恐惧。  
“任老板改了合同，为他开了唱片公司，和他签了合作伙伴的合同，分红更是比他以前倒一个月的货挣的钱加起来还要多得多。  
“但是名利一双收，人就容易乱花渐欲迷人眼。何况蝴蝶天性爱花。舞厅的竞争对手和小报记者都感觉这是一个弱点，做梦都想给他搞出来一点花边新闻，好一举拆了豪门舞厅的戏台。  
“可谁知道那翟蝴蝶是飞入花丛中，片叶不沾身。  
“直到他遇见了刘长官。”

刘也是东北调过来的少将。  
他军校念了一半就肄业上了战场，吃过子弹挨过轰炸，死过弟兄救过乡亲，伤痕累累换来战功赫赫和老长官的拳拳爱心，托关系把他从部队调去了上海警备司令部做行政长官。  
这个职位确实轻松。刘也虽然不太习惯，但既来之则安之，每天在办公室看看文件签签字接接电话，准时上班准点下班，倒也不是太难过。  
他遇到的第一件要紧事是带日本兵参观。其实这事要不要紧和他没多少关系，就是苦了手底下执意要全部揽过去的副官们。他看他们一群和仪跑出跑进忙前忙后，自己一个天乾闲得吹空调听收音机，不好意思地说辛苦大家了。副官们直说别客气，刘长官不是本地人又是刚来上海，哪有他们知道什么好玩什么好吃。  
第二天的天气很好，副官们把行程排得恰到好处，不紧凑也不松散，载着观光团从城郊到城区兜了一圈风。刘也乐在其中，玩得比日本人还要开心。他一直是到点下班的主，这兴致一来偏要跟着去舞厅，副官们也不好意思说本来没打算带他去那种蝇营狗苟的地方就没多定位置，只得硬着头皮联系豪门舞厅说多加一张站票，然后猜拳决定让谁站全场去了。

“刘长官的脸就不是军人的长相。我根本不想用‘漂亮’或者其他什么词来形容，太单薄。就算他穿着军装，你在大街上迎面遇上这人，你的眼睛就会不受控制地随着他，像是铁钉遇上了磁铁。  
“你且看他在舞台下面第一排中间的沙发上落了座，旁边的日本军官马上就想摸他放在旁边小桌上的手。他的副官们还没反应过来，他自己就不着痕迹地避开，正了正帽檐，然后像是才注意到他过于露骨的目光似的，转过头看向他，询问他有什么事那样笑了一下。任谁看了那笑，都得满面通红心跳加速。  
“翟蝴蝶也没例外。  
“他在台边还没上场呢，就对着他军帽下的那双眼睛飞蛾扑火般地着了迷。  
“但是，有逃票溜进舞厅的人说，那次表演的翟蝴蝶比以往任何时候都要娇艳，可刘长官的眼睛从头到尾都没有朝台上望一眼。”

今晚舞厅被包了场。  
老板早早地给小学徒结了工资，让他去旁边的酒楼叫好朋友一起去逛夜市。  
幕布拉开，翟潇闻踩着小皮鞋站到话筒前。他今晚穿了件浅蓝的高领水纹旗袍，外面套了件半袖的白色小西服，毛茸茸的皮草披肩遮住脸上的棱角，减了英气添了柔媚。他唇上抹了层水亮的粉，右眼眼尾画着蝴蝶的纹样，和头顶宽檐爵士帽上垂下的蝶翼面纱呼应。淡蓝的纱遮住他的左半张脸，在追光灯下闪着星星点点的光。  
他抬手轻轻扶住话筒。丝制的歌剧手套掩住他的骨节和肌肉，只留下纤细的手臂和修长的指尖。  
翟潇闻扬起笑，在小号和提琴声里开了口。  
坐在台下的日本兵都看入了神。他明明是和他们有着同样费洛蒙的男人，可他的一颦一笑一词一句，怎么看怎么听都像是真正的歌女。  
曲间，老板亲自过来给刘也这桌添了茶。日本军官把他拦住，把枪放到桌上说了什么，翻译官唯唯诺诺地张了嘴，尽量隐晦地问了翟蝴蝶的价钱。  
老板脸色都没变，说这样是对表演者的不尊重，请看完这场表演再详谈。  
刘也坐在旁边，一只手支在扶手上托着下巴一只手给要掏枪的副官们打了原地待命的手势，兴趣盎然地在端着茶盘的老板和爆发边缘的日本军官之间来回看，好像没注意到台上的人眼里闪过的委屈和哀怨。  
这时，枪响了。

“所有人都没反应过来。  
“其实那枪声只是放在桌子上的枪被生气的日本军官捶得走了火。但这帮日本人刚刚在共产党那吃了大亏，反应过来之后就喊着‘是共产党是共产党！’。好巧不巧，舞台上的老灯泡正好尽了寿数。于是整个舞厅都陷入黑暗，不慌的慌了，慌的那就更慌了。  
“翟蝴蝶就在一片混乱里不慌不忙地踏着步子朝台下走，皮鞋跟磕在木地板上那节奏是相当优雅。“他正美滋滋地想着不仅今天可以早下班，明天说不定都不用上班时，忽然被人抓住，拦腰扛了起来。”

翟潇闻表面上在尖叫，其实内心毫无波动。  
他在黑暗中抱着胳膊闭着眼，集中注意力听着周围嘈杂的枪声脚步声惨叫声。眼看着那人要找到后台的出口时，翟潇闻才终于有了尖叫和假装挣扎以外的动作。  
不过他刚抬起手，那人就中了一枪。子弹正中在后脑，泵出来的血溅到了翟潇闻脸上。他借着人脱力，要摔到地上时动作流畅地滚了一圈爬起来，欣喜地看着几步开外的人影，甜甜地喊：“也哥！”  
刘也走过来，语气冷冰冰的，“你叫我什么？”  
“……对不起，刘长官。”翟潇闻撅着嘴说，眼睛就没从他身上离开过。  
“这地方不能要了，”刘也走过去把日本兵的尸体踹到一边，拉开后门说，“你先走，回去等命令。”  
“啊——”他不情愿地拖长尾音，“我还挺喜欢的翟蝴蝶的……”  
“你是不是进去了啊？”刘也瞪他一眼，厉声道，“还记不记得自己是个军人了？”  
“嗯……”  
翟潇闻吸了两下鼻子，失落地拖着步子朝门外走。走近的时候，刘也看见他脸上的血迹，出声叫住他，语气比刚刚柔了不少，“哎，把脸上的血擦擦。”  
“我不擦。”  
翟潇闻脾气上来了，别扭地抬脚要出门，被刘也扯着手腕拽了回来摁在门板上，砰地一声顺便把门也关上了。  
翟潇闻因为喉结下的腺体被刘也用留有余温的枪口顶着，每次呼吸喉咙都会不受控地小声呻吟。而刘也的眼神明显到就算在黑暗里都能看出来，他恨不得想立刻把面前的人生吞活剥。两个人的费洛蒙在空气里弥漫交织，比起对抗更像是在耳鬓厮磨。  
谁输谁赢看起来是一回事，实际上又是另一回事。  
翟潇闻微微低着头，对着只要扣动扳机就可以把自己杀死的人弯了眼睛和嘴角，“也哥，原来你是吃醋了啊。”  
刘也收了枪，猛地吻住得意扬扬的人，毫不留情地在他的下唇上留了个血痕。  
“记住了，”他松开了他的手腕，“等有工夫再收拾你。”  
“好，”他笑着回，“我等着你。”

“那天，豪门舞厅起了大火。  
“幸存的人不多，任老板算一个。他选择在舞厅上东山再起，而是带着小学徒开了家照相馆。生意和昔日的豪门舞厅肯定是没法比，但也算得上成功。刘长官没什么影响，他的副官们集体降职去做了交警。  
“只有翟蝴蝶是从此消失了。他的职业生涯满打满算也就半个月，还没发行的录像带和唱片，也都在大火里烧毁了。”  
“看过表演的人说，他就像是一场梦。  
“就和这段故事一样。  
“假作真时真亦假，真作假时假亦真。”


End file.
